


Don't just leave a guy hanging

by floranaconda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Cas who turns up expecting danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't just leave a guy hanging

Dean had been standing outside the diner for about 10 minutes now and he was starting to get strange looks from the passers by. He didn't really care what people thought about him but he figured that he should probably get on with his plan before he drew too much attention to himself, they did have a case in this town after all, dean smirked to himself.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of what he was doing. After the fifth ring it was finally picked up.

“Hello Dean” 

“Hey Cas, um... I was, was just, um wondering if you could pop by for a bit.” Casual, Dean, act casual. “Er, something's come up and it's pretty big so...”

“Of course Dean.” Dean didn't reply, expecting Cas to appear in front of him or say something more but it was silence at the other end of the phone until 

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas”

“I need to know your location” Calm down. He thought to himself You're just calling Cas. 

Dean told him and a moment later Cas was stood there in his rumpled trenchcoat looking worried. Cas looked around at the relatively busy street and his eyes trailed over the front of the diner, drinking in the words printed on the window and drifting over the people sat at the tables inside before finally settling on Dean, who felt his heartbeat speed up slightly.

“What is the danger Dean?”

“Come on, lets go inside and we'll talk about it.”

The two men sat down at a table by the window and Dean ordered coffee for the both of them and a slice of pie for himself. He knew that Cas didn't need to drink anything but it felt like ordering something for him too was the right thing to do, besides, he was slightly curious about the idea of the angel hyped up on caffeine. 

“So, Cas,” Dean began, he could feel his palms sweating slightly and he had to control his breathing. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, all he was doing was having coffee, this should be easy. “you alright?”

“Yes Dean, I am perfectly ok, what is it that you require my assistance for?” 

“Oh, you know, some stuff happening, in.. a place. You know, you should try some of that coffee.” Cas squinted at him in confusion and Dean felt something in his stomach. Oh hell no, there is no way I'm getting freaking butterflies.

“Dean, there are more pressing matters than coffee.” Dean rolled his eyes and wished that he'd come up with a different excuse to get him here. “And I believe that we should attend to the problem that is the reason for my attendance.”

“Dammit Cas,” 

“I will require the details of the threat.” Dean shoved a huge piece of pie into his mouth and chewed it slowly whilst trying to think of some way of getting Cas' mind of the apparent hunt. Dean considered telling him the truth but... maybe Cas would... Oh what the hell

“There's no threat, Cas” He mumbled through a mouthful of pie.

“I do not understand” 

“There's no problem. No demon. No monster. No evil angel. Nothing. Nada.”

“Then why am I here?” Cas asked 

“A date, Cas. This is a date.”

shitshitshitshitshit He'd actually said it. He'd just expressed his feelings for Castiel out loud. To Castiel. Well shit... Surprisingly Dean felt quite relieved to have it out in the open but he barely noticed that because he was tensed up and his insides were squirming and Cas' eyes were boring into his and he had no idea how long it had been since he'd announced it but it had been long enough and Cas still hadn't replied and then just like that Cas was gone.

Dean deflated. He'd had such high hopes that, maybe, Cas had felt the same way. It had seemed like it, hadn't it? Well, that didn't matter any more. The guy didn't even care enough to let Dean down lightly, he'd just freaked and left without saying a word.

Dean got up, a sick feeling in his stomach and left the diner.

-

Sam was sat on the bed in the motel searching the internet for possible new cases when suddenly, Cas was stood above him. He gasped and stood up hurriedly.

“Cas, is everything ok?” 

“It's Dean.” 

Dread encompassed Sam for a moment as his brain went through the possibilities of what could have happened and it took him a moment to choke out the words “What's wrong? What happened to him?”

“He has not undergone any injury.” Cas replied and Sam let out the breath he'd been holding and the fear was transformed into confusion but before he could ask for clarification, Castiel continued. “Dean and I were together in a diner and he announced that it was a date. I am not familiar with the terms of these arrangements and would appreciate help.”

“Dean.. What?” Sam had to admit that he'd noticed quite a lot of tension between Dean and Cas recently but he'd never expected something like this. Dean and... Cas? Together? He felt like he should probably find this a little harder to comprehend than he did. “Wait are you meant to be on this date right now?”

“Dean said that we were on a date and I came to you immediately.” Sam winced as he thought about how Dean must be taking this, for him to take a guy on a date, well he must care a hell of a lot about Cas.

“You've gotta get back to Dean. You can't just leave him like that Cas, he'll think you don't like him like that. You do like him like that, don't you?”

“Dean and I share a profound bond.” Sam smiled at the sincerity in the angel's eyes.

“Yeah I've heard. You've got to get back to him Cas. But first-”

-

Fucking son of a bitch Dean thought to himself as he walked slowly away from the diner, watching his feet drag along the grey concrete. Why'd you have to go and accept your fucking feelings? He glared at a couple across the street and they sped up a little, looking apprehensive.

It wasn't like Dean cared that much about the blatant and cruel rejection from Cas. He'd been rejected before and been fine with it. But this was Cas... Cas who'd dragged him out of hell and believed in him through everything. Cas who he had been trying to hold back feelings for, for a very long time and had only just accepted that maybe he could be attracted to a dude. Cas who'd made him believe that perhaps he could have a proper relationship.

But Cas obviously didn't see it that way. He was just an accomplice and the idea of them being together obviously disgusted him judging by his immediate departure.

Fuck this.

Dean didn't notice that he'd kicked the wall until he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

“Hello Dean.” Dean spun round, to see Cas. He was stood further away from him than usual and Dean was sure that he'd come to tell Dean to stay away from him. But there was no signs of disgust in his eyes, just a mixture of confusion and... wonder? No, it couldn't be. If he were at all interested he wouldn't have zapped himself away at the mention of something more than friendship. 

Dean realised he had been staring into Cas' eyes and saying nothing for the last minute so he shook himself.

“Hey Cas” He muttered, looking anywhere but into the hypnotising blue. “Why are you here?”

“You said we were on a date.” Cas replied, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head a couple of centimetres to the side in an infuriatingly endearing manner. 

“That was before you freaked and left. You've made your opinion clear so you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before you got here.”

Suddenly Cas was stood incredibly close and the only way Dean could avoid looking into his eyes would be to look at his mouth and doing so made him think about things that he really should not be thinking about the guy who just rejected him so he elected to shut his eyes but the proximity of the angel was making his chest constrict.

“Dean...” Castiel's voice was soft and it sent shivers through Dean's body that he tried his hardest to ignore. “look at me.” 

He opened his eyes and shit, he hadn't got any less beautiful since he'd last seen him. 

“I apologise for leaving earlier. I did not mean to inspire any thoughts that I do not share your affections.” Dean could feel hope bubbling inside of him but he repressed it with disbelief and the remaining sting of rejection. He looked away. Cas didn't understand Dean's affections and he most certainly didn't share them. Dean knew that, but then again, he'd come back, hadn't he?

“Don't even joke about-” Dean started but he was cut off

“Why would I be joking?”

There it was again, hope, that stupid little voice that feels so good but hurts so much.

“I don't know, I was stupid to even think that you... that we...” He couldn't finish the sentence, didn't even want to think about the ending. It would never happen.

“Dean,” The word was filled with emotion that cause Dean to look back at Cas, he was still so close that Dean would hardly need to move to be pressed up against him. To... stop it. “I would like to go on the date now”

“You want...? What?” His mind was blank but every cell of his being felt like it was burning. Cas took a step back.

“I believed it to be conventional to bring a gift to an occasion like this. Here.” Dean looked down to see an apple pie in plastic packaging being held out to him and he couldn't help but laugh. He felt like air, Cas had left to get him a present, a present. He wasn't disgusted, he wanted this. Didn't he? 

Well there was one way to find out and all of a sudden he was stepping forward and his mouth was on Cas' and everything was frozen except the two of them.

For a moment Cas stayed still, eyes wide open and body tense, unsure how to react to the sudden kiss but then he relaxed. His arms draped around Dean's body and he shut his eyes, kissing Dean back.

Neither of them knew kissing could feel like this. Dean had thought that exploding fireworks and so many butterflies coursing through his body were just clichés in chick movies but it was all happening and he could feel himself smiling and oh god, what was the angel turning him into?

A dull thud came from behind him and Cas suddenly pulled back, looking embarrassed and upset.

“What is it?” Dean asked, worry starting to invade his happiness. And it had been going so damn well.

“I dropped the pie.” Dean turned around and sure enough, the pie was on the floor, the box dented. He looked back, relieved, to see Cas with his head hanging down in shame and he looked freaking adorable. Dean had to look away to avoid bursting out laughing.

“I shall go and acquire a replacement.” Cas' voice was determined but before he could disappear Dean grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Don't you dare.” He growled.


End file.
